From This Moment On
by Nanna Black
Summary: Sequel para Motivos. Chega o dia do casamento de Harry e Hermione


**Sinopse: **O casamento de Harry e Hermione. Seqüência de _Motivos_.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. A música, a Shania Twain.

**Timeline:** Pós _Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_, pós sétimo ano. Mais ou menos em 2000. Um ano depois da primeira parte.

**From This Moment**

_Por Nanna _

Tinha chegado. Finalmente.

Demorara um ano e alguns meses, mas enfim, Harry Tiago Potter se tornaria um homem casado.

Olhou ao redor. Apenas alguns amigos estavam presentes. Neville tentava distrair sua filha pequena, Alice, de oito meses. Malfoy e Simas discutiam quadribol, enquanto Lilá discutia moda com Pansy Parkinson e Padma Patil.

A sra. Weasley, Remo Lupin e Minerva McGonagall (que serviria como juíza de paz) discutiam a respeito da nova política de Hogwarts. O sr. Weasley e Hagrid falavam sobre a falta que Dumbledore fazia.

Harry olhou para o relógio. Hermione estava cinco minutos atrasada. Ele começou a ir de um lado para o outro.

**"Harry, cara, acalme-se"**, Rony disse. **"Vai me deixar tonto".**

**"Ela está atrasada!" **Harry disse entre dentes cerrados. Molly Weasley virou-se para o rapaz que ela tinha quase como um filho e sorriu.

**"Meu querido, as noivas sempre chegam um pouquinho atrasadas. Acalme-se".**

**"Não consigo, sra. Weasley"**, admitiu Harry de má vontade. **"Quero me casar logo".**

Minerva se aproximou.** "É melhor olhar para trás e ver quem chegou, Harry"**, sugeriu, com um brilho misterioso em seu olhar geralmente severo.

Harry o fez, e notou pela primeira vez como o Salão Principal estava silencioso.

As pessoas que viu entrando pela porta fizeram com que ele perdesse o fôlego.

Lílian Potter estava majestosa, em um vestido de seda verde escura que ressaltava sua pele alva e os cabelos ruivos. Trazia um sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia sólida...

Ao lado da esposa, sorrindo feliz, estava Tiago Potter, muito elegante e distinto, trajava um smoking negro, os cabelos negros como os do filho mais rebeldes e despenteados do que nunca. Seus olhos cor de avelã brilhavam de orgulho e satisfação. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados aos de sua amada esposa.

Atrás dos dois, vinha Sirius. Parecia-se muito com a única foto que Harry tinha do padrinho, no dia do casamento de Lílian e Tiago. Seus cabelos negros estavam bem cortados; o rosto, mais cheio; e os olhos azuis brilhavam de carinho e orgulho. Vestia fraque negro.

Repentinamente, Harry viu-se no abraço dos pais e do padrinho. Nem tinha sentido as pernas se movendo. Lílian acolheu seu filho nos braços, quase não conseguindo acreditar que aquele rapaz belo, alto, forte, um homem feito, era o mesmo bebezinho frágil e delicado que ela tivera em seus braços por um breve tempo.

Mas era, e ela o abraçou com força, sabendo que aquele momento seria muito breve.

**"Co-como é possível?" **Gaguejou um Harry incrédulo e emocionado.** "Vocês estão mortos... não estão?"**

Tiago deu uma olhada para os lados de Malfoy, que sorria satisfeito.** "Estamos sim, moleque"**, disse sorrindo. **"Agradeça ao Malfoy depois – e não acredito que estou falando isso".**

Sirius sorriu.** "Vamos tomar nossos lugares, por favor?" **Sugeriu, antes de passar por Harry e acomodar-se ao lado de Rony. Lílian e Tiago puxaram Harry para a porta.

**"Pode me mostrar quem é sua sogra?" **Tiago pediu, encabulado, para o filho. Harry suspirou.

**"Os pais de Hermione foram mortos há alguns anos, papai. Por que não vai até a monitoria e pede a Hermione que o deixe levá-la até o altar? Ela vai ficar maluca e fazer-lhe um monte de perguntas, então lembre a ela que estamos atrasados, tá?" **Harry sugeriu sorrindo.

**"Tudo bem"**, ele deu um beijo no rosto da esposa, um abraço no filho, e fez o que Harry sugeriu.

* * *

Na monitoria, Luna, Gina e Parvati rodeavam Hermione. Esta já estava pronta, vestida, penteada e maquiada, olhando-se no espelho, encantada consigo mesma.

Depois de um maravilhoso dia lembrando-se das aventuras que tinha vivido no castelo, Harry e Hermione foram separados pelas três amigas da noiva, que a levaram, às três da tarde, para começar a se arrumar para a cerimônia. Agora, quase cinco horas depois, Hermione não conseguia acreditar que era ela.

Devido a um feitiço frisante, seus cabelos estavam com vários cachinhos. Os cachos haviam sido presos para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto, com algumas mechinhas caindo por seu rosto. O rosto, por falar nele, recebera uma maquiagem encantadoramente simples.

Enquanto Gina se ocupava com seus cabelos, Parvati fizera-lhe a maquiagem. Aplicara base, corretivo, um pouco de pó compacto, para começar. Depois, blush rosado nas bochechas, sombra branca e prateada nos olhos. Caprichou na máscara negra nos cílios ("Seus cílios são longos, que sorte a sua!"), fez um delicado contorno dos olhos com o lápis. Batom rosado, coberto por um brilho labial transparente, e _voilà_!

**"Meu Deus..." **Ela murmurou, perplexa.

**"Você está linda!" **Exclamou uma orgulhosa Parvati.** "Na hora do buquê, Mione, jogue-o para mim! Quero me casar logo!"**

Uma batida na porta surpreendeu as garotas. Quem seria? Hermione iria sozinha até o altar. Rony, Neville e Draco só deveriam encontrar Parvati, Luna e Gina na festa. Então...

**"Vá embora, Harry!" **Gina disse em voz alta.

**"Gina?" **A voz masculina veio abafada do outro lado.** "Abra a porta, por favor. Vim para levar a noiva até o altar".**

A citada noiva, Luna e Parvati fitaram Gina com surpresa. A moça teve uma momentânea expressão de confusão em seu rosto, e então entendeu.

**"Ótimo!" **Exclamou, correndo para a porta.

**"GINA!" **As outras três gritaram.

Do outro lado da porta, estava um homem alto, de cabelos negros despenteados e... olhos castanhos. Enquanto Parvati e Luna davam o melhor de si para cobrir Hermione, a moça fez uma expressão de incredulidade.

**"Por Merlim!" **Exclamou de queixo caído. E afastou as duas amigas.

**"MIONE!" **Exclamou Parvati, chocada.** "Traz azar o noivo ver a noiva pronta antes do casamento!"**

Ela as ignorou, aproximando-se do homem e tocando-o no rosto.** "Como é possível?" **Perguntou sem entender.** "O senhor e a sra. Potter estão mortos!"**

Ele pôs uma mão em seu ombro.** "Mais tarde, querida, pode ser? Harry pediu para eu lhe lembrar que estamos atrasados".**

**"OH, DEUS!" **Hermione exclamou.** "Gina, meu buquê, por favor! Prometi a Harry que não me atrasaria".**

Sorrindo, Gina conjurou o buquê de rosas colombianas brancas e o passou a Hermione. Depois, pegando um pequeno buquê de rosas cor-de-rosa, ela saiu atrás da noiva e de seu futuro sogro. Voltando-se para as duas congeladas e confusas damas de honra, Gina perguntou com um sorriso, **"Vão ficar paradas aí? O casamento já vai começar".**

Apressadas, as duas jovens saíram, ainda sem entender muito.

**_From this moment, life has begun_**

**_From this moment, you are the one_**

**_Right beside you, it's where I belong_**

**_From this moment on_**

_A partir desse momento, a vida começou_

_A partir desse momento, é você quem eu escolhi_

_Bem junto de ti, é aonde eu pertenço_

_Desse momento em diante_

Ao som de uma música trouxa instrumental, Harry entrou, de braços dados a sua mãe. Lílian Potter não podia estar mais orgulhosa de seu filho. Apesar dos sofrimentos e das dores infligidos pelas mãos dos Dursley (pena não ter mais tempo, senão pagaria uma pequena visita à irmã) e de Voldemort, Harry se tornara um homem digno, uma boa pessoa. E agora ia começar a própria família.

Ela deu um sorriso. Harry havia superado seus dramas de adolescente, vencido Voldemort, e agora lhe daria netos. Ela seria avó, aos 41 anos.

Harry sorria para todos, curioso a respeito da súbita aparição dos pais e do padrinho. Trocou um olhar com Malfoy, que mexeu os lábios, dizendo, 'Presente de casamento'. O moreno assentiu e sorriu, agradecido.

Já aos pés do altar, Lílian abraçou seu filho, beijou-o no rosto e sussurrou,** "Eu o amo, Harry".**

Harry abraçou sua mãe.** "Também a amo, mamãe".**

**_From this moment, I have been blessed_**

**_I will live for your happiness_**

**_And for your love, I'll give my last breath_**

**_From this moment on_**

_A partir desse momento, eu fui abençoado_

_E vou viver para a sua felicidade_

_E por seu amor, darei meu último suspiro_

_Desse momento em diante_

Na maior ansiedade, Harry e os convidados voltaram-se para a porta. A Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn começou a tocar, e Harry abriu um imenso sorriso quando as portas se abriram magicamente e, do outro lado, apareceram Gina, Luna e Parvati. As três jovens usavam vestidos de seda em diversos tons de azul, com um delicado buquê de rosas cor de rosa em suas mãos. O vestido era reto, de alcinha, e elas estavam adoráveis.

Draco pôs a mão no bolso, acariciando a pequena caixa de veludo ali guardada. Era o anel de noivado de sua mãe. Suspirou e sorriu. Tinha agora uma nova dona, uma mulher digna, bondosa e adorável. _Gina, eu te amo_.

Luna Longbottom sorriu para seu esposo. Neville não podia acreditar em sua sorte. Havia encontrado não apenas amigos naquele castelo, mas também amor. Um amor forte, puro e verdadeiro, mais intenso que qualquer outro sentimento. A pequena Alice era a prova de que todos os dramas de suas vidas tinham ficado para trás, no começo de uma vida nova.

Rony, por sua vez, só conseguia imaginar o dia em que veria Parvati, linda e sorridente como agora, vindo vestida de branco em direção a ele. Não tinha dúvidas – pediria à noiva que se casassem o mais rápido possível. Queria também estar casado.

**_I give myself to you with all my heart_**

**_Can't wait to live my life with you_**

**_Can't wait to start_**

**_You and I will never be apart_**

**_My dreams came true because of you_**

_Eu me dou a você com todo o meu coração_

_Mal posso esperar para viver minha vida com você_

_Mal posso esperar que comece_

_Você e eu nunca nos separaremos_

_Meus sonhos se realizaram por sua causa_

Mas Harry ignorava tudo o que seus amigos pensavam, os sorrisos das jovens. Todo o seu ser estava focado em Hermione, que assomava à porta do salão. Estava linda. Angelical. Uma visão dos céus.

Seu vestido era branco, de seda. Era frente-única, com um profundo decote na altura dos seios, e detalhes prateados. A saia era assimétrica, e não havia véu – apenas uma tiara de prata, com diamantes incrustados. Harry não havia poupado dinheiro. Era milionário, graças à herança de Sirius.

A moça sorria, mas parecia perplexa com a presença de Tiago e Lílian. Seu queixo quase caiu quando ela viu Sirius de pé do lado contrário a Harry, exatamente onde ela deveria ficar. 'O que está acontecendo?' Perguntou a Harry apenas mexendo os lábios.

'Explico depois', ele respondeu no mesmo modo.

Tiago deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione, um abraço no filho e se moveu para ficar junto de Lílian. Hermione voltou-se para Harry, sorrindo, enquanto Gina se postava atrás dela, junto a Sirius.

**"Meus caros amigos e amigas, estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar o matrimônio de Harry Tiago Potter e Hermione Jane Granger"**, Minerva disse com um leve sorriso.** "Harry, Hermione, é de livre e espontânea vontade que vocês estão aqui hoje?"**

**"Sim"**, disse Harry, sorrindo.

**"Sim"**, disse Hermione, também sorrindo.

**_From this moment, as long as I live_**

**_I will love you, I promise you this_**

**_There's nothing I wouldn't give_**

**_From this moment on_**

_A partir desse momento, enquanto eu viver,_

_Eu o amarei; prometo-lhe isto._

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

_Desse momento em diante_

**"Se alguém sabe de alguma coisa que impeça a celebração deste matrimônio"**, Minerva disse sorrindo, pois sabia que não havia empecilho para a união do jovem casal, **"que fale agora ou se cale para sempre".**

Ninguém falou. Hermione e Harry, de mãos dadas, trocaram um imenso sorriso.

**"Bom"**. Minerva voltou-se para Harry. **"Você, Harry Tiago Potter, aceita esta mulher, Hermione Jane Granger, por sua esposa, e lhe promete ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-a e respeitando-a todos os dias de sua vida?"**

Ele assentiu. **"Sim"**, afirmou com um lindo sorriso.

Todos sorriam. Era óbvio o amor ali. **"E você, Hermione Jane Granger, aceita este homem, Harry Tiago Potter, por seu esposo, e lhe promete ser fiel, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, amando-o e respeitando-o por todos os dias de sua vida?"**

**"Claro que sim"**, Hermione reiterou, radiante.

**"As alianças, por favor?"**

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e produziu duas lindas alianças de ouro amarelo, com detalhes em ouro branco. Mostrou-as a Minerva, que assentiu com um leve sorriso. Sacando da varinha, ela murmurou um pequeno feitiço.

**"Pode pôr a aliança em Hermione, Harry"**,instruiu ela,** "e repita depois de mim. Com esta aliança, eu a desposo".**

**"Com esta aliança, eu a desposo"**, disse ele, deslizando a aliança no dedo esguio de Hermione, que lhe sorria por entre as lágrimas.

**"Hermione?" **Urgiu Minerva. A moça acenou com a cabeça, sorriu e fez o mesmo com seu esposo.

**"Com esta aliança, eu o desposo".**

**_You're the reason I believe in love_**

**_And you're the answers to my prayers from up above_**

**_All we need is just the two of us_**

**_My dreams came true because of you_**

_Você é o motivo pelo qual acredito no amor_

_E é a resposta às minhas preces, vinda de lá de cima_

_Tudo que precisamos é apenas de nós dois_

_Meus sonhos se realizaram por sua causa_

**"Fiquem de frente um para o outro, por favor"**, pediu Minerva com gentileza. Os noivos a obedeceram, e se encararam. Hermione chorava e sorria, e Harry apenas sorria.

No momento em que eles se fitaram, as duas alianças começaram a brilhar intensamente. Luzes coloridas começaram a emanar das jóias. Rosa, pelo carinho que havia entre os noivos. Verde, pela esperança no futuro. Amarelo, pela fidelidade. Lilás, pela sinceridade dos sentimentos. Vermelho, pela paixão. E um branco radiante, pelo amor eterno.

**"Harry, Hermione"**, Minerva parecia satisfeitíssima,** "pelo poder dado a mim pelo Ministério da Magia, eu os declaro casados. Harry, pode beijar a sua noiva".**

Harry não pensou duas vezes, e puxou o corpinho magro e delicado de Hermione para junto do seu, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Os convidados aplaudiram. Lílian enxugou uma lágrima discreta.

Por cima da algazarra, Minerva anunciou, **"Senhoras e senhores, eu lhe apresento, pela primeira vez, o senhor e a sra. Harry Tiago Potter!"**

**_From this moment, as long as I live_**

**_I will love you, I promise you this_**

**_There's nothing I wouldn't give_**

**_From this moment, I will love you (I will love you)_**

**_As long as I live_**

**_From this moment on_**

_A partir deste momento, enquanto eu viver_

_Eu o amarei, prometo-lhe isto_

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

_A partir deste momento, eu o amarei (eu o amarei)_

_Enquanto eu viver_

_Deste momento em diante_

F I M


End file.
